Meet Natalie St James
by vampiregirl1654
Summary: Meet Natalie St. James, younger sister of our favorite guy: Jesse St. James. She's confident-the best  and youngest  member in Vocal Adrenaline. With a truly unoriginal plan, Dustin sends her to McKinley High...sooo original, Dustin! OC. M just for safety


**A/N: Alright, alright, alright…hm…let's see if we can get this thing done, no? Warning #1: If you enjoy Sam, and his company…you **_**could**_** stay…but I doubt there will be a lot of Sam-loving in this one. So…yeah-don't say I didn't warn ya, folks.**

**Warning #2: I know some of the info might not really happen in the real show…but may I remind you that this is a fanfiction? Please don't flame me, I'm trying to get everything right…and I am taking some liberties. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of the respective characters. I do own Natalie though…**

***()()***

Natalie St. James was a woman of confidence.

She held her head high and walked proudly, never looking down.

She _knew_ she was pretty.

She _knew_ she was smart.

And she knew she could sing.

She was a St. James-successful, happy, and talented. Natalie was the youngest member of Vocal Adrenaline which was the glee club at her high school-Carmel High School.

Freshmen weren't even allowed to audition! But Jesse (her big brother) had pulled some strings and convinced their coach, Shelby, to let her try out. And as Natalie belted out the end of _Nights in White Satin_, she already had the spot.

Sure, she felt a little guilty for kicking out the other girl, but she quickly got over it as she continually got solo after solo.

And then Jesse met Rachel. And he went to join New Directions for awhile; but Natalie and Shelby knew the truth: it was sabotage.

It worked like a charm.

New Directions was easily beaten in regionals; summer came and went by in a flash-what with tanning by the pool side and rigorous practices with their new coach, Dustin-Jesse made his way to college in LA.

Now it was time for the new school year…the sophomore girl had never felt so prepared for a school year in all her years getting an education.

Natalie pulled on a light pink sundress and shrugged on a white cardigan that cinched in right under her breasts. She calmly slid on her lip gloss as other members of Vocal Adrenaline rushed to get their outfits on and make up ready. "Nat! Help! Please!" Giselle cried; she bounced on her foot nervously as Natalie zipped up her dress.

"Giselle…come on-how many times have you done this? Calm down, dear," Natalie assured her and turned back to the mirror to put on her favorite music note earrings.

"James!" she heard Dustin Goolsby yell.

Natalie rolled her eyes, "It's _St. James_ Dustin!" she yelled back.

"Natalie, get your butt over here!" Dustin growled, peeking his head back stage.

The young girl looked at him with her brow raised. Slowly, she made her way over to the main stage where Dustin was setting up (okay, yelling at the guys setting up) lights. "First: What do you think you're doing? Riley ran into the bathroom sobbing!"

Natalie rolled her eyes, "You can't prove that I was the reason she was crying-"

"She told me 'Natalie was right'. I repeat: what do you think you're doing?"

"I think I'm doing your job, Dustin…" Natalie smiled at him.

"My job?"

"_Yes…_Dustin-your _job_…you know-it's that thing you do everyday? You get money for it? Or…at least you attempt to do it," Natalie said smartly.

"Okay! I'm the one making the money! I will yell at Riley when I see fit!" Dustin protested.

"You _should_ kick her out! She wears at least seven pounds of make-up! It's horrendous and personally, when I'm performing, I think the audience should actually see my face instead of cover up and foundation!" Natalie cried.

Dustin stared at her blankly and said, "SHE HAS FACE PSORIASAS!"

Natalie stared off into the distance. "Well, even more reason to kick her out…" she muttered, then grimaced.

"You are so ridiculous…" Dustin sighed and rested his head in his hands.

"I learn from the best, Dustin!" Natalie growled at that. By now, nearly all members of Vocal Adrenaline had paused from whatever they were doing and stared at the coach and their leading lady.

"You're out," he said simply and walked away.

Natalie scoffed and followed him, "Excuse me? I'm your best-not to mention your youngest singer! You can't just kick me out! I'm the youngest member of Vocal Adrenaline…ever! I was the first-"

"Shut-up…what I mean is you're going to McKinley High tomorrow…" he said, "So…bye," he gave her a wave and turned yelling: "Hey! Get that off the stage!"

Natalie was quiet for a moment as she allowed what had just been said to process. "But why?" Natalie asked in a whiny voice and followed Dustin.

"Sabotage…" Dustin said with a dreamy look on his face.

"You are ridiculous! Shelby already sent Jesse and he said it _sucked_. Not going. Why don't you go and think of an _original_ plan, why don't ya?" she hissed.

Dustin and Natalie kept each other's gazes for a few moments, "You're going to McKinley tomorrow. And that's that."

Natalie glared at Dustin as he jumped off the stage and made his way to his table. "I'm not going!" she cried, a hand on her hip.

"Yes you are," Dustin held up his finger. His voice echoed in the massive auditorium.

"No I'm not!" Natalie crossed her arms and glared at Dustin's back. "I'm not going anywhere," she growled.

*()()*

"Where is it…?" Natalie murmured as she stood before the sign-up board at William McKinley High School. "Excuse me," she tried to stop various students. "Hello?" she asked, trying to tap people on the shoulder.

The rather short girl felt tiny in this school of huge people.

Did everyone in this school have to be so huge?

Natalie's anger grew more and more. She began huffing and stomping her foot. "Excuse me?" she asked, trying to keep her cool but it still came out as more of a growl. Finally, she cupped her mouth with her hands and yelled, "HEY!"

Students paused and stared in the direction of the loud noise. She glared at everyone-allowing her eyes to settle on every student. "I would like some assistance…_please,_" she hissed.

A tall football player flanked by two others stepped up and smiled down at her, "Hey there," he smiled. He put his arm on the wall and leaned against the board coolly. "How may I help you ma'am? The names Karofsky, by the way,"

Natalie rolled her eyes and narrowed them at him, "Yeah '_Jack-Off-Skeet'._" She growled at him, "I'm not interested in whatever you're selling. Just tell me where the glee club sign ups are and then you can take your little friends into whatever closet you please and have your way with him,"

Karofsky's eyes narrowed to slits, "Oh great-another glee club reject," he growled.

Natalie stood up straighter; her eyes widened and her brows went up, "What did you just call me? I think you might've called me a 'reject' but who knows? My hearing hasn't been all that hot lately. Mind repeating yourself?"

"You heard me just fine…you are just a tiny, glee club reject. Probably gonna end up being a hooker one day," he growled.

"WHAT-"

"HEY!" a smooth, male voice yelled. The crowd that had gathered around them immediately broke apart and allowed a young man to step through. "What is going on here?" he asked angrily. His hair was tightly curled and he wore a vest.

Other than wanting to beat up "Jack-Off-Skeet" all Natalie could think of was: _A vest? Really? Who the hell wears a vest? _

"Well…this guy here claims glee club kids are rejects! And apparently that I'm going to end up as a cheap hooker one day!" Natalie cried indignantly. The young man pulled Karofsky away and stepped between the two. Natalie looked over his shoulder, "If I do end up as a hooker, you'd probably be a regular! And you know what? I'd be a very expensive hooker! I'd be very high end! The type a politician or a celebrity would approach!"

"Hold up, hold up…calm down," the man said, holding his hands up. "No one is becoming a hooker-cheap or expensive,"

Natalie brushed her hair back to behind her shoulders and sniffed, "I am so sorry for the disturbance sir, but glee club is like air to me: if I don't have it, then I don't survive,"

"Okay…Karofsky, go on…and forget this ever happened," the man told the tall football player,

"Bye-bye 'Jack-Off-Skeet'!" Natalie wiggled her fingers after him.

"Hey now," the man said, shooting a disapproving glare in her direction.

"Once again-I apologize…" she said and turned back to the board, "Do you know where the glee club sign ups are?"

"Oh-don't worry about the board, come talk to me about joining," the man smiled and began walking with Natalie.

"Are you the director?" she asked excitedly.

"I am…Will Schuester. It's a pleasure to meet you," he shook her hand.

"My name is Natalie St. James. And I would love to join your glee club!"

"Wait…St. James? As in Jesse St. James?" Will raised his brows in amazement.

"Yes, he's my big brother…but after being in his shadow for a while-I'd like to shine as my own person," Natalie informed him.

"Oh, okay-of course! That's completely understandable," Will nodded and smiled politely.

"So…do I need to audition? I don't mean to sound proud but I _am_ pretty good. And I _have_ kicked out-"

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Will said quickly and held up his hands to halt her, "You will have to audition, but no kicking out other members! Everyone gets a chance to be in the New Directions," he informed her.

"Oh," Natalie's shoulders slumped slightly, "So when's practice?" she asked and whipped out her phone to put it in her schedule.

"We meet during 5th period everyday-" Will started.

"Wait! You meet during _school_?" Natalie grimaced.

"Yeah…" Will frowned deeply, "Sometimes we'll stay afterwards,"

"Oh…" Natalie scowled and said, "Alright…bye," quickly and walked away just as fast.

As she made her way down the hall, she thought, _What slackers! Vocal Adrenaline used to practice until midnight nearly ever night! _

The next thought that ran through her head made Natalie physically shiver: _They probably get breaks…_

**A/N: Well…what did you think? Did you like it? At least a little? Not at all? Oh…okay :( I see how it is.**

**Haha, just playing (you should try this thing called comedy once in a while-it's great!) with ya'll. I like to play. So…tell me what you guys thought of it. Would you like me to continue? **


End file.
